


Unpacking and dancing - a snowbaz one shot

by Dearthisbe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gay, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: Baz, simon and penny are unpacking for baz and simons new appartement. They find some clothes from baz that lead them to have a dance party.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 24





	Unpacking and dancing - a snowbaz one shot

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic and i know it isn't perfect. If you see mistakes you can always correct me (english isn't my first language). I hope you guys like it and feel free to comment your thougths.

simon pov:

The three of us are sitting on our knees unpacking baz and mine stuff. More like unpacking baz his stuff, because my stuff consists of my clothes and an embroidered watford pillow penny gave me. Baz on the other hand, has so much that i don’t know how it will fit in our small new apartment.  
I found the weirdest things in his stuff, among neck scarfs and - i swear to god - rainbow shoes. I’m unpacking a box with clothes and my attention shifts to a particular piece. ‘Baz, what the hell is this?’ I am holding the most bright blazer i have ever seen in my life in my hands. It is a yellow blazer with flowers in all the colors of the rainbow. And wait, is that glitter?  
Baz yanks the blazer out of my hands and holds it so he can take a better look at it. ‘Ahh, one of my favorites you know?’ My aunt fiona bought it for me. I wore it when i went clubbing with dev and naill.’  
‘Wait, you wore this?’ My mouth falls open. It is a ridiculous piece of clothing, but imagining it on baz- i could see it. 

‘you went clubbing?’ asks Penelope suddenly. I haven’t heard her talking in like an hour. Which is something penelope almost never does.  
I think she’s still a bit sad of me leaving our appartement to move in with baz.

‘yeah ofcourse!’ a small smile tugs at the corner of baz his mouth. ‘Dev got us fake id’s, i didn’t go much though’. 

‘Why did you never tell me this?’ This isn’t something i’m used from baz.  
‘Well, it wasnt really relevant was it?’ Me being a discodiva’. 

Suddenly, we break into laughter. Penelope is almost rolling over the ground.  
Her curly hair falling in her face. Baz is the only one who lookes like he doesn’t get it.  
‘Why are you laughing?´  
‘Dis - hha - codiva’, I laugh so hard I almost can’t bring it out.  
Baz cocks an eyebrow.  
‘Well, you haven’t seen my moves…. I’m a killer at dancer if you will.’  
Penny and i finally stop laughing.  
‘Do it then’, I say.  
Penny nods.  
‘Show those moves basil!’

Baz shakes his head. ‘O no, you are not certified to see that kind of perfection’.  
‘Please, basil! One song!’  
‘We have to unpack penelope!!’  
I walk towards him and trow my puppy eyes at him. ‘Please baz, will you show me your killer moves?’  
Baz rolls his eyes.  
‘No, we have to unpack if we want to be done today.’  
But it is too late. Penny’s phone is playing some kind of disco song i’ve never heard of, but seeing baz his face - he definitely knows which song it is.  
Penny looks him square in the face. ‘Dance or i’ll spell you to.’  
‘Bloody hell, bunce, don’t you dare!’  
But her threat begins working. Baz starts moving his hips and i lose it. I grab his blazer and trow it at him. He catches it and trows it over his blouse. And then i know why he calls himself a disco diva.  
He begins dancing like a discodiva and i am honestly impressed. 

I cheer and penny is clapping. Baz makes movements that i can’t follow and he sticks an arm out to penny. ‘Will you take this dance from me bunce?’  
Penny giggles and wants to say no but i give her a look. I have never seen baz being so silly. She notices it and stands up. Now both baz and penny are giving me disco vibes. Penny is rocking her hair back and forth and baz is dancing with her. Baz his blazer works perfect for this and penny uses her yellow dress for her dancemoves.

I can’t believe this.  
‘C’mon simon!’ Now you have to!’ I jump up and begin giving me my best dancemoves. They don’t seem to impress baz. ‘Snow, is this the best you got?! you have to use your hips!’ He places his hands on my hips and it feels like an electric shock goes through my body. I laugh and place my hands on his shoulders. ‘Look you have to move like this!’ Baz moves his hips and tries to help me to do the same. Penny is in meanwhile cackling from laughter.  
I fail terribly but can’t stop looking at baz. His hair is becoming sweaty and sticks to his head. The rest of his hair is bouncing and honestly - the blazer looks really good. The best looking thing is his smile though. He laughing like a little child and he looks so alive. 

I try my best for him, but that makes penny laugh even more. ‘Damn snow, you move like a old lady’, says baz.  
‘Shut it! i can’t take it anymore. I take his damn face in my hands and kiss him. I feel baz smiling against my mouth. The kiss grows deeper and more intense. Baz moves his hands down to my butt. ‘hello guys? you know what, you have your thing. i will be back in like an hour to help you with unpacking’. An hour ok? I don’t want to find you guys half naked on the floor or whatever.’

I give penny a thumbs up.  
‘Sorry’, i mumble and i hear a laughing Penny slamming the door shut.  
Baz breaks the kiss and puts his forehead against mine.  
‘You liked my killer moves?’  
‘Well, I believe you know about that discodiva thing’. And i kiss him again.  
I think by myself: I bloody love this man.


End file.
